


Bug-a-boo

by Christian_the_bluefrog



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, Happy Ending, Identity Reveal, Love Confessions
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-04 21:48:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25353499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Christian_the_bluefrog/pseuds/Christian_the_bluefrog
Summary: Ladybug informes Chat that she may be kakumatised because she is going to confess to her crush tomorrow.
Relationships: Adrien Agreste | Chat Noir/Marinette Dupain-Cheng | Ladybug
Comments: 10
Kudos: 179





	Bug-a-boo

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first Miraculous Ladybug fic so please be gentle.

It's still warm in Paris but up on the Eiffel tower the wind blows cold tonight. Ladybug has her back to a metal beam, holding her legs to her chest. The stars are hiding behind thick clouds with only a sliver river of moonlight visible. 

"Hello 'M Lady." Chat drops in from a higher level catching himself with his knees to hang upside down in front of her. If she wasn't so upset she would've smiled or even poked fun at him. 

"Hey Chat." She doesn't turn to him when she speaks; eyes glued to the sky. He can immediately tell something is wrong. It's in her tone, her body language, her lack of a smile. But there's still something he doesn't know. He just can't place it.

"My Lady, what's wrong?" He carefully sat in front of her criss-cross, but she still didn't look at him. It's hard enough that she has to tell Chat. It would be worse to watch his heart break.

"I've made a decision." Her soft words almost drifted away in the wind. 

"A decision?" His eyes never left her face and she nodded. 

"Must be important to call me here at 3 am not that I mind extra time with you bug-a-boo." The nickname had her in tears. 

It had become abundantly clear to her that she loved Chat too, on the day she made her decision. His stupid face and stupid smile and stupid charm. They all dragged her in without her even realizing. 

"Do you remember when I told you I liked another boy?" He drew a sharp breath before nodding. 

"Every second." She didn't hear his whisper. 

"I've decided to tell him how I feel." There was silence for a full minute until she looked over at him. There were tear trails all the way from his eyes to his jaw line. He wasn't making any noise; dead to the world, lost in pain and heart break. She wants to wipe his tears away but she knows it will hurt both of them more then need be. 

"You're quiet." She turns back to the sky as the clouds thin.

"What do you want me to say? Why would you even want to tell me about this? It doesn't involve me and you know how I feel- " 

"I didn't WANT to I NEED to! There's a good chance I could become akumatized tomorrow after I tell him." 

"Why would you-? Oh. Oh..." his last word trailed off. "No one could ever turn you down 'M Lady. I think it's im-PAW-sibe." She chuckled with a sad smile as he continued. "Could you tell me more about him? The guy you like, I mean. This guy who captured your heart."

"He's sweet, and kind and always goes out of his way to help others. I'm just not sure-he's such a good friend. I've been trying to get him to notice me as more but I don't think he does. I just can't go on like this anymore." 

"I understand 'M Lady. I'm proud that you've gotten up the courage to tell him." 

"Thanks Kitty." She paused briefly "I want him to say no, so I can go on with my life. I just need to hear it from him."

"What would happen if he said he feels the same way?" Chat asked. Lady bug started to wring her hands gently in her lap but doesn't answer.

"I don't know."

"'M' Lady, may I please- that is- can you tell me his name?"

"It's really not important now I guess. His name is Adrian Agreste." Chat froze stiff next to her.

"The model?" He couldn't put more then two words together after she said his name. His real name. "Oh wow." Two more words at a time as his brain started to function again. 

"Wow what?" Her tone had become defensive as she shifted towards him. 

"Not a bad 'wow' it's just kinda surprised me." She nods accepting the answer as a shiver rolls up her spine. 

"You're cold?" She nods. "It's late. You've got a big day tomorrow. You should get some sleep and you can tell me all about it on patrol tomorrow. " 

"Thanks Kitty." And with that she was gone leaving Chat alone. Ladybug loved him, the real him. Tomorrow couldn't come soon enough. 

~ <3 ~

"I swear on my baking abilities." Alya loop's her arm through Marinette's as they walk to school. 

"Good! It's about time Girl." Ayla said. 

"Time for what?" Nino asked as they all reached the entrance to the school. 

"Girl things. Now shoo!" But when she turned back Marinette was half way across the court yard. Adrian in eyesight, sitting alone on a bench flipping through yesterday's math notes.

"Oh, hi Marinette." He smiled as she took the seat next to him.

"Hi Adrian. I was-" she stuttered before backing out. "wondering if I could look at your notes?" His body language slumped just a bit. That's bad isn't it. Marinette knew this was going to be difficult. She just had to get to the part where he rejects her. Then it'll be over and she can focus on the butterflies in her stomach every time Chat flirts with her. 

"Marinette?" Adrian tilted his head watching as she snapped back to reality. 

"Okay, there is something I need to tell you Adrian." He smiled turning towards her as much as he could. "Ever since I took that umbrella from you I knew I wanted to be more then friends with you." 

Her cheeks were bright pink when she stopped to take a breath. Keep going Mari! 

"I like- okay more then like you. I understand that you probably don't feel the same way and I hope we can still be friends." His brows furrowed as he took her words in. 

"What if I do feel the same way?" Marinette had already started to stand. He followed so they were both on their feet. Gently taking her hand in his. She stared at him with wide eyes. This isn't real. She hadn't actually planned out this option- what is she supposed to do now?

Adrian without hesitation pulled her into a tight hug when he saw the gears turning in her head. She looked increasingly panicked and he squeezed her tight because he's not letting go this time. 

"I do feel the same way; Bug-a-boo." She tenses up in his arms but doesn't pull away. 

"Chat?" She whispered. He nodded which was more like a nuzzle with their hug gripping tight. 

"I wish you had told me sooner Marinette." He whispered pulling her in for a kiss.

**Author's Note:**

> Please let me know if you liked it. I'm trying to branch out a bit. I hope you enjoyed.


End file.
